Trick o' Treat
by Cowgrl94
Summary: It's All Hallow's Eve at the mansion and Rogue would love to sit, in her room, with her book, alone. But of course Kitty won't have that! Especially now that Rogue has control over her powers and there is a certain Cajun that needs his Roguey. R&R :


**Right so this came to me Halloween night super late and I'm just getting it up now. I'm slowly drawing the X-Men (whether they get mentioned or not) in their costumes and I will upload the drawings onto deviantART and I'll post a link to my profile for my account on my profile. Rogue and Remy are already drawn and coloured, they just need to be uploaded.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy =) **

"Like, Rogue! Come on! It's Halloween! You should be doing something fun," Kitty whined, jumping onto Rogue's bed. Kurt dangled from the ceiling fan, an eager smile on his face.

"Kitty, for the last time, I _am_ doing something fun._ Reading _is _fun_," Rogue stressed, attempting to hide behind her novel. Kitty huffed, pushing her tiara further back. Kurt 'bamfed' onto the bed.

"Please, Rogue. Just this once. Dress up and join the party!" His pirate bandana slid down to cover his pleading eyes. He readjusted it swiftly.

"Guys, I'm just not in the mood for this whole 'dress up and be someone else for the night' thing. Not tonight." She squirmed deeper into her pillows. Kitty and Kurt pouted. The sound of slamming doors and laughter floated up to Rogue's bedroom. Kitty's pout slowly transformed into a scheming smile.

"Alright, Rogue," she sighed dramatically. "You win."

"What!" Kurt cried out, horrified. "You're letting her get away with this?"

Rogue eyed the petite brunette suspiciously. There _had_ to be a catch. No _way_ would Kitty ever just _give_ _up_ like this. Kitty sighed again, her eyes focusing sadly on her hands sitting neatly on her lap.

"I guess you really won't change your mind. Come on, Kurt. Let's go join the rest." She slowly, and dramatically, moved to the door. Rogue watched with disbelief.

"Kitty how can you… why are you… what do you…" Kurt spluttered. Kitty turned to face him.

"Clearly, Kurt, we can not convince her to join us. We should let her read in peace."

"But – " Kurt exclaimed.

"No 'buts' Kurt Wagner! Now get your blue tail downstairs to greet our guests," Kitty ordered. "I'll be right behind you."

Kurt sighed in defeat, patted his sister's shoulder and teleported. Rogue coughed and waved away the smoke. Kitty rushed back to the bed.

"Kitty, don't you have –" Rogue started.

"Listen, Rogue, I'll make you a deal," Kitty began, the mischievous gleam back in her eyes.

"Kitty – " Rogue started with the protesting.

"I _know_ for a _fact_ that you've been sneaking out at night to meet Gambit."

"Have not!"

"Shut up and listen." Kitty answered calmly. Rogue grumbled under her breath. "Now, I know you've been sneaking out to see him – oh don't deny it Rogue – and I know that Logan doesn't know or you would have Danger Room detention for the rest of your life. I'm willing to strike up a deal with you. Ready?"

Rogue's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hit me."

"You join the party and at least pretend to have fun or I'll _accidentally_ drop a hint to Logan that tomorrow night you might go for a… a midnight stroll." Kitty feigned interest in her fingernails, a smirk playing on her lips. She knew what Rogue's answer would be.

"Ugh, for someone so tiny, Kit, you're absurdly annoying." Rogue snipped. Kitty clapped her hands together with a squeal of delight.

"_Excellent!_ Like, this is totally going to be _so_ much fun! Come on. I, like, have the _perfect _costume for you." She latched onto her friend's wrist and proceeded to drag her out of bed.

oOo

Downstairs the party was slowly just beginning. The last of the guests were arriving and the music was starting up. Everywhere one looked, there was someone – or something – ready to have a fun night. Jean, dressed as Ariel, went over to her Prince Eric.

"Have you seen Kitty, Scott? Kurt said he left her when they realized they couldn't convince Rogue to join the party. She was supposed to meet him down here."

"Sorry, Jean," Scott apologized with a shrug. "Haven't seen her."

Jean heaved a sigh. "Yeah, and neither has anyone else. I'm starting to get worried."

Scott opened his mouth to comfort his girlfriend when the lights went out and a spotlight, trained on the top of the staircase, came on. Seconds later, Kitty, dressed head to toe in a puffy and pink dress stepped into the light. Her hair was let loose and the tiara on her head gleamed in the light. Someone whistled and Piotr shot them a glare as he moved to stand at the bottom of the steps.

"Like, hey everyone! I'm so glad you all came and I'm sure you're all ready for a long night of dancing, and food, and drinks and just fun!"

There was a collective cheer of agreement.

"I just want to remind everyone that there will be a costume contest later tonight, so if you want to show off your costume, sign up on the table near the punch bowl. Time to have some fun!" The spotlight followed her as she trotted down the stairs and linked arms with her Russian Prince Charming. The light swooped back up the stairs, ready to switch back to the main light, when another figure stepped into the light, her eyes downcast. There was a collected hush and Kitty couldn't resist the smirk growing on her face. Oh yeah, she was a genius.

The new comer had on strapless, slimming green dress that hugged her curves and dropped straight to the floor. Around the waist was a simple band of sparkling diamonds and her arms were donned in long, green opera gloves. Her neck was bare of any jewelry and from her ears dangled diamonds, big enough to simply sparkle under the light. Her hair was piled on her head, an elaborate display of auburn curls and diamonds. From her back, two white and feathery wings gave her a glow. A white mask, that seemed to be painted on, neatly hid her face. She cautiously descended down the steps.

"Katya, is that -?" Piotr questioned.

"Uh-huh," she answered gleefully.

"He will be stunned by your masterpiece, Katya." He said quietly, complimenting his girlfriend.

"Oh I didn't have much work to do," Kitty giggled honestly, although pleased. "She's such a looker, she just needed a push in the right direction." The crowd slowly began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Who is she?" Someone murmured.

"I don't know." Murmured another.

"She's beautiful." Breathed yet another.

Amongst all the whisperings and murmurings, a lone masked devil watched the masked beauty descend the stairs in silence, his eyes burning bright. Silently and abruptly he snaked his way between the crowd, the base of the stairs his destination… just to see someone else had taken his place. His eyes narrowed maliciously. No one, _no one_ touched his _cherie_. _Ever. _It was just _not_ done! Hesitantly, she placed her hand in that of the outstretched hand of (yet another; seriously, be something else boys!) a prince. Green eyes flickered demurely to his face. His brown eyes were filled with wonderment, yet they were unfamiliar. The spotlight swooped back to the top of the staircase and promptly switched off, the dancing lights gleaming softly.

"Opening dance is a waltz everybody!" Kitty gleefully shouted out. "So boys don't be afraid to ask your princess to dance!"

There was a rustle of movement as boys asked girls to dance and best friends giggled with each other. The slow music of a waltz came on.

"Care to dance?" The boy with the brown eyes asked the masked girl hopefully. She hesitated.

"Sure, sugar. Why not?" She let out a sigh. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed. She'd been hoping someone _else_ would greet her at the bottom step. The boy gave her a full-blown grin and led her to the dance floor. The devil glared at the prince's back.

A delicate hand slid up his arm, accompanied by a purring voice.

"Hello, handsome. Care to dance?" The devil brought his eyes to the girl slowly pressing against him. He felt his smoldering smile melt into place.

"_Bonjour_, _belle._" The bar maid just about melted. He held out a hand. "It be a pleasure to dance with such a _belle femme_."

oOo

_Oh who am I kidding_, Rogue thought sourly. _If he hasn't shown by now he isn't going to show at all. Damn Swamp Rat._ Rogue let out a sigh and rested her chin on her hand. She'd managed to escape the boy with brown eyes who had come to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. She rolled her eyes behind her mask. The kid was sure persistent. Even tried speaking a few French phrases. Rogue scoffed. There was one French that struck her fancy and it was Cajun French. The lulling sound of the fountain and the soft breeze cooling the nape of her neck, Rogue found herself relaxing. She closed her eyes and just took in the breeze.

"You avoiding me, _cherie?_"

Rogue's eyes snapped open."Not at all, Swamp Rat. I've been waiting for you."

Remy didn't bother to conceal his grin as she turned to look at him.

"The devil, Swamp Rat? How original," she teased. He smirked at her.

"Would you like me to be a prince?"

"Oh god, if I so much as _see_ another prince tonight…" she scowled and trailed off. Remy let out a laugh. A moment of silence fell between the two and another slow song drifted out to them.

"_Chaton_ be laying the slow songs thick, _non_?" Remy said in amusement.

"It's Princess Kitty tonight, Cajun. Does the tiara mean nothing?" Rogue rolled her eyes as her companion chuckled. Another silence followed. Remy held out a hand.

"Wanna dance,_ mon chere?_"

Rogue looked at his hand then back to his masked face, his red on black eyes gleaming out to her.

"You're not a prince, so yes, I will." She took his offered hand and he pulled her in tight.

oOo

"Like, ohmigod! Pete are you seeing this? My plan is, like, totally working!" Kitty squealed to her boyfriend. Piotr sighed. She had dragged him to the window, claiming something about needing some breathing space, and had "accidentally" discovered a devil sneaking up behind an angel.

"I see this Katya. Now why don't we leave them from prying eyes and go dance?"

"Oh he is so gonna dip and kiss," she clasped her hands underneath her chin. "God they are sooo cute together!" Pitor sighed again, and placed an arm over her bare shoulders, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

oOo

Remy spun her around slow, watching her movement. Something wasn't right and he just couldn't put a finger on it…wait a second.

"Hey, Roguey, where are your stripes?"

She blinked at him. "Kitty tucked them under the rest of my hair. Something about how they will give Cinderella away and no one is supposed to recognize Cinderella."

Remy brought her in tight, the feathers of her wings fluttering slightly in the wind. He brought a hand to her, looking for the offensive clip.

"Remy, what –" Rogue began. Remy gave a triumphant 'aha' and took a clip out of her hair, allowing her white bangs to come tumbling down and frame her face (inside, spying on them, Kitty hissed "He's ruining my Cinderella effect!").

"Now, I like this much better," he said with approval. Rogue's green eyes gleamed back at him. He tucked the clip into his jacket pocket, twirled her once more and dipped her low (insert a Kitty squeal).

"_Trick o' Treat, mon cherie,_" he whispered. The devil then silenced his angel with a kiss on the lips.

**Yes, I know. It's good old Romy fluff and I have no excuse lol **

**Please please review =)**


End file.
